Hearty Sentiments
by lovelytunes
Summary: Busy with indulging in her daily routine as always, Gui Gui does not expect to bump into a cold and distant Aaron. Coincidence is the best word to describe the situations which follow after a certain fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

Carrying a hefty box filled with items, Gui Gui exits the storeroom with extreme care lest she trip and hurt herself. With the pesky box blocking a major part of her front view, she mutters under her breath a string of unintelligible complaints for being the only person to look after a shop. Despite not having many customers, it has not been easy managing the business single-handedly. Even though she possesses great managerial skills, there is sadly no way she would be able to afford additional salary expense for a sales assistant.

Kicking the heavy door close and with another foot to balance herself, Gui Gui heaves a deep sigh and paces cautiously down the dimly-lit hallway and over to the front of the store. By this minute, her face is now wet with beads of sweat. She persuades herself to endure the bothersome weight sitting down unsteadily on her dust-covered hands and fights back urge to wipe her brows. Who knows for how many times she has found herself in similar situations like this one and yet, she finds no help to release herself from such repeated tasks.

The dark corner giving way to a bright ceiling as she can lay her eyes on what comes on above the top of the box, her lips curve into a much-relieved smile. Gui Gui proceeds on painstakingly long the narrow aisle in between overstocked shelves. She cheers herself on to persevere for just barely another couple more steps. Like an enduring train about to reach broad daylight at the end of a cold dark tunnel, she whistles and presses her way through.

Out of the blue, the sound of unfamiliar footsteps approaching from the opposite end alerts her attention. Gui Gui immediately steps back and laments over the fact that she still has to hang on to the burden of the box longer. Peeping slightly at the floor beyond her side, she happens to spot the owner of a pair of white-and-blue-striped Nike sneakers heading straight towards herself. The eye-catching footwear strikes her as something of interest from a possibly newcomer to her store.

"Wait a sec!" Gui Gui cried out. Fortunately, the person does stop.

Making a rough estimation in her head, she knows pretty well that a staircase leading up to the second floor is right behind them. Since there exists now an uncomfortable silence between them both, Gui Gui, among all attempts, breaks it by offering a dry joke, "Wanna move on to the library upstairs? Then, kindly pay a loonie for your use!"

Another stretch of silence ensues.

With her face well-hidden, Gui Gui struggles with all her might to stifle her giggles behind the box she is handling.

"Hey Gui, just what nonsense are you babbling about?" a recognizable voice of a regular customer friend bursts her bubble without mercy. Gui Gui was startled all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, you're in the way," another serious-sounding boyish voice arose even more curiosity in her as he casually brushed past without warning. Not long, brisk, firm footsteps marching up the creaky wooden stairs were heard.

"Oh wait, I was just trying to..." Gui Gui tries to go after him in her pitiful, muddled state but ends up slipping and loses grip of the loaded box in her hands. Falling onto the floor with a loud thud and the various stationeries spilling out all over her, Gui Gui moans over her bad fate as she gathers her patience to pick them up one by one.

"I didn't even get to see his face," she grumbles with surging displeasure.

The customer from a while back is kind enough to lend some help. However, Gui Gui cannot stop herself from giving her a cold, sour look.

As if the fall Gui Gui sustains is not unlucky enough, she reciprocates by advising the unfortunate girl further, "Next time, fix up a coin-slot machine if you'd really like to earn extra bucks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home later during the day, Gui Gui stopped while passing by a presumably empty house of her neighbours'. Beyond the gate, she noticed the drawn curtains over each window and the lights were out still. She missed those countless happy moments spent with the pair of likeable elderly couple every week when they were still around. Yet, due to persuasion by their children who have settled abroad, they immigrated days ago. Gui Gui leaned against the brightly painted wooden gate and sighed deeply. A second later, she felt weird and lifted her elbow to discover dust and bird's droppings all over her skin.

"Ahhh!" she cried out loud and raced back home to clean off the digusting stuff.

Over an hour later of thorough washing, Gui Gui slumped onto the coach in exasperation. The day's been troublesome enough. A fall, added to a busier-than-usual time at the store and now being rewarded with animals' excretion. Gui Gui mumbled a series of unintelligible complaints before willing herself to deduce that something auspicious must be about to take place. Then, scratching her head, she began to foolishly wonder what kind of favour might heaven decide to bestow on her next. A hopeless lover of bizarre fantasies, she instinctively smiled naively to herself.

The noise of the closing of a mailbox from outside abruptly broke off her trail of thoughts. Gui Gui moaned impatiently and stormed out of the house to take in the letters.

A bunch of bills was all she got at first sight. However, throwing them all onto the coffee table, a little postcard lightly landed on the floor carpet. Gui Gui stooped down to pick it up.

"Yes!" she yelped with utmost delight upon reading her neighbours' names on them. Their message touched her heart greatly along with the breathtaking view of a foreign countryside. Gui Gui was already mentally figuring out which kind of local postcard would she send them. Just as she was about to finish reading, they also requested her help to collect future mail addressed to them as not everyone could be informed on time of their address change.

Gui Gui pondered before deciding to check out her ex-neighbours' mailbox. She peeped through the living room's window and to her expectation, it was indeed full. Heading out to their gate, she was about to gather those letters when coincidentally, she spotted one of those opened windows before its brightly-lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gui Gui walked up to the porch infront of the house. Glancing around, she was saddened to know that her former neighbours' eye-catching potted plants were gone. The area was quite wet from last night's rain. She thought of picking up a piece of cloth from a corner and wiped off beads of water all over. As she attempted to, Gui Gui carelessly dropped a couple of letters in her grasp. Being flustered, she simply pressed the doorbell before bending over to take the fallen pieces of mail.

"This pair?" she uttered curiously as the sight of white and blue Nike sneakers on the dusty rug met her eyes.

Flashback...

Out of the blue, the sound of unfamiliar footsteps approaching from the opposite end alerts her attention. Gui Gui immediately steps back and laments over the fact that she still has to hang on to the burden of the box longer. Peeping slightly at the floor beyond her side, she happens to spot the owner of a pair of white-and-blue-striped Nike sneakers heading straight towards herself. The eye-catching footwear strikes her as something of interest from a possibly newcomer to her store.

"Wait a sec!" Gui Gui cried out. Fortunately, the person does stop.

Making a rough estimation in her head, she knows pretty well that a staircase leading up to the second floor is right behind them. Since there exists now an uncomfortable silence between them both, Gui Gui, among all attempts, breaks it by offering a dry joke, "Wanna move on to the library upstairs? Then, kindly pay a loonie for your use!"

Another stretch of silence ensues.

With her face well-hidden, Gui Gui struggles with all her might to stifle her giggles behind the box she is handling.

End of flashback...

Inside, Aaron placed a frozen entree into the microwave to get it start cooking. As a result, the frustrating noise emitted due to the process of the appliance working on the food made him retreat to take his shower upstairs.

Gui Gui pressed the bell a few more times but was offered no response. Biting her lip with impatience, she scorned, "I knew it! Causing me a fall and now I have to wait under this extremely chilly weather just so you would answer this door! Alright, now you asked for it!"

She got down on her knees and grabbed out a piece of permanent marker from her pocket. Grinning mischievously, she drew on his sneakers while imagining his pitiful reaction, "Let's make it a bright yellow sun against a white and blue background. Ha!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Aaron was about to leave home for school when he realised what was done to his sneakers. Purely surprised at first, he then began to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. With no other choice but a pair of flip-flops, he was somewhat angered over what happened and decided to get thick plain white adhesive tape from possibly a close-by stationery shop to cover up the misdeeds of some mysterious being roaming about.

He set off with uneasy emotions as each time a look down at his funny shoes made him wanted to avoid all passers-by along the way. This kind of attitude just caused him more difficulty in finding any life-saving shop that he could manage to spot.

Reaching finally the part of the sidewalk with no sign of any other person around him, he could breathe with relief. Yet, in less than a second, something pointy struck the side of his face and he reacted fast enough to catch hold of it.

"A paper plane?" he thought it weird. Next thing he found out, there were words written on it.

"Next stop - Shoe Cleaner!" it read after Aaron instinctively unfolded it.

"Hi there, young man!" He got the most fright as someone greeted out loud right infront of him. Aaron shockingly looked up to behold an elderly person carrying a bottle of some liquid, a bright-coloured cloth and a little scrub.

"Hi...Sir...you are?" Aaron stammered.

He smiled big and patted his back hard that Aaron coughed, "A shoe cleaner of course!"

The poor blurred guy only scanned around the deserted area and appeared all the more confused, "How do you know that I..."

"No problem, young man...Now take off your shoes and I'll do the job for ya!" he cried out loud again. Before Aaron could react in time, the self-declared shoe-cleaner had got down and started untying his shoe-lace.

Aaron was completely dumbfounded. Stepping back warily, he quickly refused, "It's okay, Sir...I need to get going...Will take care of these sneakers on my own..." Not allowing the old man to utter further, he scampered fearfully away across to the other side of the street.

When he was no longer in sight, some uncontrollable laughter resounded from a hidden corner behind the trees. When it could not be contained any longer, Gui Gui stuffed her pair of binoculars into her backpack for later follow-up on Aaron's whereabouts. She held onto her painful belly as a result of her giggles and walked up to the old man.

"Oh, goodness it's so much fun...Thanks, Uncle Sam," she expressed and offered him a few bucks from her pocket.

He shook his head, "You youngsters sure know alot about practical jokes..."

She smiled pleadingly, "Please, Uncle Sam...One last request from me - just keep this between the two of us...Okay?"

He sighed, "What else can I say? Just one last advice from me - don't go overboard..."

She made an okay sign and nodded earnestly.

Few blocks down, Aaron was panting heavily after all that running. He stopped to rest on a bench as his mind continue to recap over the situation which just happened. His second day of moving into this neighbourhood and things were already turning out to be so illogical. Catching his breath, he simply held up the piece of creased paper plane and stared curiously again. A minute went by and afterwards, a clue rang up in his head. Another second look at the childish marks on his shoes provided the missing evidence.

A/N: Thanks Tikisomia for your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

When it came to stalking, there was nothing as easy as such for Gui Gui. She soon ended up at the university campus where Aaron was last seen at later that day. Taking in the familiar surroundings all about her, she was overcame by nostalgia once more.

Sighing regretfully, she wondered about the past years spent in this institution, "Wu Ying Jie...Wu Ying Jie...are you getting all upset again? Having withdrawn from my courses since a year back, why is fate bringing me here this very day?"

She crouched down and scratched her head. Her feelings were all mixed up, making her wanting to leave the place.

The sound of something dropping onto the ground near her interrupted her train of thought. She spun around the next second, only to find a permanent marker behind her.

"Ah...how careless I am! Even this precious tool fell off my backpack!" Picking it up, she reminded herself of the mission she was currently undertaking and that it was important to keep herself from being spotted.

Getting up to search for signs of her target, confusion struck her as she checked her bag to find out that it was not unzipped at all.

"Wait a sec, is this marker really mine?" she asked herself and pondered hard.

A moment later, the sound of clapping hands echoed from a corner. She quickly turned about.

"Not bad, at least you realised the difference...Next time, tell yourself to be more cautious..."

Facing Aaron walking up towards her, Gui Gui hated to admit her loss, "Just what's the meaning of this? You're tricking me intentionally?"

He smirked upon seeing her so flustered, "Thanks to your repeated use of this yellow marker, you unintentionally cleared the air for me..."

His words reminded Gui Gui that she had written on the paper plane with the same permanent marker.

Aaron knocked her forehead lightly to bring her out of her thoughts, "Miss Wu Ying Jie, is this the kind of attitude I should get from you after all those rounds of hide-and-seek throughout this whole morning...Tell me now, how did you know my home?"

Gui Gui found it all the more ridiculous that she should explain everything to the most unfriendly neighbour she had ever met on planet earth. She retorted, "If you're that smart, just stop standing in the way and find out for yourself."

He was extremely baffled by her rude remarks, "Excuse me, who is causing the trouble in the first place?"

Gui Gui simply walked past his side and headed away.

Staring on as she headed further into the distance, Aaron was ever offended and shouted out, "If you're not satisfied with dropping out of school, don't waste your time going after strangers. Work on your studies while you still can!"

Gui Gui stopped in her track but self-pride didn't cause her to look back. She figured that Aaron must have overheard her from a while ago. A minute later, her cellphone sounded and she proceeded to a more secluded area to answer it.

From where he was still standing, Aaron felt himself recalling a certain incident happened the previous day. Then, flashbacks of a girl holding up a huge box which blocked her front view appeared in his mind...

"Wait a sec!" the same voice crying out prevented him from continuing on his way.

She offered another dry joke, "Wanna move on to the library upstairs? Then, kindly pay a loonie for your use!"

Another stretch of silence followed.

Her naughty giggles could be heard all clear.

"Hey Gui, just what nonsense are you babbling about?" a customer from behind questioned.

"Excuse me, you're in the way," he muttered in a serious tone before brushing past her without a second look.

End of flashback...

Aaron got down to gather the fallen marker pen from the ground. Finally recalling sharply his first encounter with Gui Gui, he wondered what else could result from today's heated confrontation.

"You've forgotten to pass the keys to the librarian yesterday...So there's a terribly long line of people waiting to get in now...Gui Gui, wherever you're at now, please sprint your way here from this second onwards, hear me!" Even when holding the phone far from her ear, the impatient caller's words could be heard loud and clear. Gui Gui quickly stuffed it into her bag and raced out of the school's gate without delay.

Tikisomia: It just so happened that I came across a little sentence about Uncle Sam so it popped up naturally while I was writing the previous chapter...Perhaps you can assume that he's from the US...Wonder if I'll be including him in future chapters ha...Anyway, I hope Aaron's way of catching GG red-handed is obvious in here...& also glad that you're still reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gui Gui! You've been pacing about the doorway for more than half-an-hour already! Better keep away from the entrance or you will be sorry," her close friend, Qiu Er warned the desperate girl for the thirteenth time.

Still holding an oversized box of binders, Gui Gui sighed heavily, "Oh why? I couldn't help saying the wrong words on impulse..."

Gazing wistfully out of the clear glass door and then once more back at the clock displaying the late afternoon hour, she faced regret, "Should I consider fixing up a coin-slot machine before the stairs?"

From a corner by one of the aisles, her friend was dumbfounded, "Gui Gui...I don't get it...You're talking in a foreign language to me..."

Gui Gui took a step closer to front end of the store and pondered more...

Flashback...

Making a rough estimation in her head, she knows pretty well that a staircase leading up to the second floor is right behind them. Since there exists now an uncomfortable silence between them both, Gui Gui, among all attempts, breaks it by offering a dry joke, "Wanna move on to the library upstairs? Then, kindly pay a loonie for your use!"

Another stretch of silence ensues.

With her face well-hidden, Gui Gui struggles with all her might to stifle her giggles behind the box she is handling.

"Hey Gui, just what nonsense are you babbling about?" a recognizable voice of a regular customer friend bursts her bubble without mercy. Gui Gui was startled all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, you're in the way," another serious-sounding boyish voice arose even more curiosity in her as he casually brushed past without warning.

...

"I didn't even get to see his face," she grumbles with surging displeasure.

The customer from a while back is kind enough to lend some help. However, Gui Gui cannot stop herself from giving her a cold, sour look.

As if the fall Gui Gui sustains is not unlucky enough, she reciprocates by advising the unfortunate girl further, "Next time, fix up a coin-slot machine if you'd really like to earn extra bucks!"

End of flashback...

She felt like hitting her head hard against the glass, "But I don't get to be that coin-slot machine anyway!"

Hearing her cry, Qiu Er quickly set down some stationery in her hand and went up to her, "Gui Gui, you're out of your mind... Let me..."

In a flash, there was the sound of noisy high-pitched chatter and squeals approaching fast from the other side of the door. Qiu Er quicken her steps but a group of excited students had plunged straight into the shop and collided head-on with the dazed and unsuspecting Gui Gui.

"Aahhh..." Still stubbornly grabbing onto the box of stuff, Gui Gui lost her footing to trip helplessly onto the floor.

"My second fall in a row," she grimaced in pain upon seeing both of her bruised and bleeding knees.

"Oh gosh...No worries, Gui...I'll take you to the hospital," Qiu Er rummaged the counter for her bag and rushed over within seconds to help Gui Gui up.

Opening the door to enter the store, Aaron was startled to find Gui Gui writhing in deep pain on the floor blocking his way. On the other hand, Qiu Er was trying her best to offer her friend support despite the fact that she seemed not capable enough to do so.

Without further ado, he hastily got down and drapped Gui Gui's arms over his shoulders to lift her up.

"Don't worry, there's a clinic nearby," he assured against her warming ears as Gui Gui grasped on weakly onto his shirt to brace herself.

Note: Qiu Er acted as Xiao Feng's best friend in Love Buffet.

Tikisomia: Anticipating your new story!


	7. Chapter 7

When she awakes, Gui Gui finds herself lying on a patient bed in a room which she recognises to be the inside of the neighbourhood clinic. The bright lights hurt her tired eyes somewhat to cause her turning away from it. What results is the sight of Aaron resting on a chair at the opposite corner of the room she becomes aware of. Gasping, she squints to make sure his presence is not a product of her excessive imagination. She then realises that he does not stir a bit and that his eyes are closed.

Without further thought, Gui Gui is gradually drawn to his lesser-seen softened facial expression while still sleeping.

"Better not show your creased eyebrows anytime soon. They can't help much no matter how good-looking you are," Gui Gui muttered dreamily in low whispers. Next moment, she was immensely surprised for indirectly admitting that Aaron does come across as captivating.

She ponders, "So that's why I feel so bad that I kept watching out for him at the store?" Her mind starts recapping all that had happened before she ends up in this clinic.

She crosses her arms, "First, Qiu Er was nagging at me...then I heard some noisy chatter..." Her memory then turns blurry upon trying her best to fit Aaron's arrival into the picture. As she stares back at the unknowing Aaron, she cannot believe herself, "I was crying in his arms? Oh what a weakling I am!"

She sits up impulsively and the bending of her knees makes her cringed in pain.

At the same time, Aaron's bag fell off the side of his chair to land with a thud on the floor. The sound shakes him awake. He gets up and then notices Gui Gui in an uncomfortable state.

He rushes up to her side and assures, "It's okay...The doctor has attended to your wounds and as long as you ice them regularly, the swelling will heal in a few days..."

She looks up at him pleadingly but soon, runs out of words.

"Is there anything?" Aaron questions earnestly.

Deep inside, Gui Gui is thoroughly disappointed at herself for getting tongue-tied the moment she lifted her gaze at him. She would have been protesting aloud her suffering and pain but for some weird reason, she turns into a meek damsel and swallows hard all complaints. Facing him sheepishly, her next response is what she thinks of as the most unreasonable of herself. She merely shakes her head in silence.

Observing that she is probably beginning to feel better all of a sudden since this interpretation is what he can come up with, he still has to be more certain no matter what. "You most likely won't be able to bend your knees without some pain, right?" he asked.

Gui Gui wonders if he had read her mind. "He's not that bad afterall, Wu Ying Jie!" she thought fervently within herself.

Still maintaining her unusual quiet demeanour, she nodded again in reply to his concern.

Before Aaron could continue their monologue, a knock on the door was heard. The nurse opens the door and informs that the clinic will be closing soon.

"Alright, we will be leaving soon!" Aaron told.

After all their interaction up till now, Gui Gui is starting to wonder if Aaron is the same person she first met the day before. She nearly wanted to pinch herself hard to prove it so.

At the closing of the door, they are both being left by themselves in the room again. A certain degree of awkwardness being felt in their midst, Aaron thinks fast for how they should get going the next moment.

Glancing around and Gui Gui also trying to avoid meeting his gaze, he soon heads over to pick up his bag. Following, she is really let down to figure that they will go separate ways. Yet, Gui Gui is still half-relieved that she doesn't have to show her nervous side in his company. She then pulls away the covers and endures with all her might the pain while trying to get on her feet once more.

When Aaron does return to her side, he reaches out to stop her in time before she climbs out of bed. Gui Gui turns to him questioningly.

He hands her his bag, "Here, I need you to hold onto this for me and you'll get on my back..."

"Err...but...I'm...not...Do...you...have...to..." Gui Gui stuttered pointlessly when Aaron smilingly sweeps her hands over his shoulders and turns about to get down on his knees.

Tikisomia: I know...it's like an overused subplot in idol dramas...haha. As for Love Buffet, I'm only up till episode 5...How's episode 6 like? The show is not complete yet because it's still airing in Taiwan.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding hesitantly onto Aaron as he carries her home, Gui Gui feels like though it is not the first time they are this much close to each other. Or, as she continues to doubt, that some pieces are missing from her fuzzy recall of the day's earlier incident?

Regardless, she senses his caring side and before she even knows it, her knees don't seem to be hurting anymore. Where does her antidote come from?

"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?" Aaron momentarily stops and turns to Gui Gui behind his face.

Starring back stiffly with eyes widen, Gui Gui is startled to realise their cheeks are barely more than half-an-inch apart. She can feel strongly his breath against hers. If it hasn't been for the dimly-lit surrounding, the bright colour of her reddening face would be most visible. Suddenly aware of the uneasiness, Aaron quickly turns away abashed.

Gui Gui is even more disturbed and blushes away from his eyeshot. She replies faintly, "Well,...yes we are..."

He is somewhat baffled to discover that she too lives in the neighbourhood, "Altogether certain?"

She nods lightly in response.

"So we're not that far off from each other..." he understands at long last.

Catching his implication, Gui Gui immediately attempts to clarify, "Really, I'm sorry...Let me suggest you to use an all-purpose cleaner erasing sponge or otherwise, just add a bit of baking soda to some water to scrub the marks off the toe cap of your shoes...That will surely do the job!"

Aaron has to ponder over what she said to get her message. When he finally does, he can't avoid breaking into chuckles. Assuring the straightforward girl, he continues, "Thanks, your seemingly helpful advice will save me a great deal of time..."

His casual comment caused Gui Gui a tinge of displeasure, "Hey you, I'm serious!" Her instinctive tugging on Aaron's collar makes him choke a little.

His laughter still not completely over, Aaron tries to give in to her nonetheless, "Care to look up so I won't let your seriousness get in the way of this especially warmer evening?"

Gui Gui pouts with a sour face but does not refrain herself from taking a glance at the sky above them. The vast splendid heavens has twinkling stars lighting up the clear night and watching over their path all the way.

In a flash, Gui Gui already sets aside her fleeting dissatisfaction. "Ah sure...we're sharing the heat..." she concludes in her heart as her lips curve into an innocently sweet smile. Indeed, with Aaron's soothing support, she does not feel the least bit of this winter's cold at the moment. This is one of their unusually snug moments together.

Tikisomia: I see...I'm done with episode 6 and I really love the pace of the show...Though it's kinda developing slowly, but I still feel like watching it...I got what you're trying to say about your story...Coincidence is a pleasure of life and sometimes things just happen at their destined timing. There are situations which may seem nothing special in the eyes of others but they hold significant meaning in our hearts...Good luck with your story!


	9. Chapter 9

Qiu Er turns out to be thoroughly disappointed upon hearing the very end of Gui Gui's story over the phone, "Oh goodness...Gui, are you sure that was all he said - 'Bye'?"

Holding up a pack of ice from her cold knees, Gui Gui sighed with even more frustration, "That's for sure! So I sensed deeply that something must be terribly wrong...With his disheartened expression and him trying to avoid eye contact with me right from the moment he helped me into this lonesome house...He didn't say anything else except that...Qiu Er, it's pretty obvious right?"

From her way of analysing the situation, she too has to agree with Gui Gui, "Ya...He's pissed off because of all your pranks..."

"Oh please, I don't want to hear that," the poor girl moaned. "It's all just because of those annoying shoes...and..."

"And what? Bet there're much more," Qiu Er would not buy her excuses.

Gui Gui pouted, "So do you dare say that it's wrong for me to live right next to him?"

Qiu Er knows that she is not going to be released unless she can come up with a solution to Gui Gui's concerns. She added, "My dearest...there was so much romance between you and him the day before...Now, another obstacle comes up...Do you think the problem lies in you or him?"

Gui Gui leans back against the sofa and gazes up at the ceiling to consider the question seriously, "I guess...it's him for the most part...'cause fate gave me the chance to apologise and I have to suffer with my hurting, swollen knees at this point..."

"Hmmm..." Qiu Er began stroking her chin. "Then, let me have his biodata..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui sat up abruptly and had the pack of ice dropped onto her knees accidentally.

"Ouch!" The sudden freezing cold attacking her wounds caused her much pain.

"Gui? Are you alright?" Qiu Er asked worriedly.

Pushing away the ice, she held onto her knees to warm them up again little by little while bracing herself, "I hope so..."

Qiu Er was half-relieved, "Alright...I must have demanded too much..."

"Ya," Gui Gui returned dryly. "I even forgot to ask his name..."

"Gosh...that's so not you!" Qiu Er exclaimed with utter disbelief. "Anyway, it's getting late...Spare me for the rest of this morning, okay? I need to go for my classes already."

Sighing, Gui Gui concluded, "You're dismissed...I'll be waiting for your next call, buddy!" They then hang up.

In the ensuing moments, Gui Gui is left all alone by herself to reflect on discussion she's just had with Qiu Er. Despite not admitting so, she now feels guilty for pulling the tricks on Aaron and that they must have overwhelmed him. On the other hand, it's always been her silly habit of devising pranks on others. She wonders if he is really that unreasonable for not forgiving her. Next, she is brought to mind of the fact that she will not be able to collect mail for her ex-neighbours due to her injury. She hopes that he will be kind enough to hand them to her sooner or later but this is yet another matter which forgetful Gui Gui missed the chance of telling him.

She shifts a little and stretches out her arm to grab hold of the letters lying on the edge of the coffee table. Unfortunately, they all fall onto the carpet the moment she lays her hands on them. Gui Gui curses her attempt again and feels like crying her heart out. A look at the couple of mails under the table and she almost can't trust her eyes.

"To: Aaron Yan?" she reads what was printed on one of those envelopes.

Tikisomia: Thanks, I do enjoy episode 6...Aaron piggybacked the girl twice if I'm not wrong...So sweet of him!


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks," Aaron expressed as the vendor handed him the sushi bento he ordered. About to go on his way, a random glance at his watch to check the time brings up some thoughts...

"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?" Aaron momentarily stops and turns to Gui Gui behind his face.

Suddenly aware of the uneasiness, Aaron quickly turns away abashed.

Gui Gui is even more disturbed and blushes away from his eyeshot. She replies faintly, "Well,...yes we are..."

He is somewhat baffled to discover that she too lives in the neighbourhood, "Altogether certain?"

She nods lightly in response.

"So we're not that far off from each other..." he understands at long last.

Catching his implication, Gui Gui immediately attempts to clarify, "Really, I'm sorry...Let me suggest you to use an all-purpose cleaner erasing sponge or otherwise, just add a bit of baking soda to some water to scrub the marks off the toe cap of your shoes...That will surely do the job!"

End of flashback...

He turns around and calls for another similar order.

Over at Gui Gui's home, Qiu Er is riding her bike well on the way there after her lectures when she spots her best pal leaning against the gate outside. She speeds up and reaches Gui Gui before she seemingly is about to limp slowly to Aaron's house next door.

"Hey, what's that kind of look?" Qiu Er questions as she gets down from the bike.

Gui Gui just faces her indifferently and holds up a letter to her eye-level.

"Huh? For who?" Qiu Er shrugged and hurried over to lend a hand to her friend.

"Him...Who else? That's his name," Gui Gui clarified.

Qiu Er's eyes widen with curiosity, "Then, what are you waiting for, Gui? Let's see what's inside!"

Gui Gui immediately steps back, "Qiu Er! I can't, even though I have the urge to do so!"

Such struggle between conscience and desire does not appear to make sense in Qiu Er's world of impulse. She demanded, "Then, tell me who's the sender and I'll dig out more info for you!"

Gui Gui simply shakes her head in response.

"What the...?" Qiu Er let go of her and folding her arms in disbelief, she figures that the girl must be out of her mind.

Seeing the confused expression on Qiu Er, Gui Gui attempts to clear the air fast and reveals, "Sorry, this one is actually from Mr and Mrs Jones, my ex-neighbours..."

"Oh gosh...Such fuss over it," Qiu Er was somewhat embarrassed by the way she herself had over reacted minutes ago. The matter seems to be not much interesting now.

"Hi there!" a voice of someone from behind them startles the two.

"Ah...it's him," Qiu Er nudged Gui Gui. The sharp-sighted girl is even quick enough to observe the bag of stuff dangling from Aaron's grasp.

She turns to Gui Gui and tries her best to communicate in silence through her pair of soulful eyes, "They're lunchboxes for two!"

As always, Gui Gui has a hard time trying to understand. Qiu Er hit her head in giving up, "Alright now...I have classes to attend...Bye now!" She waves to them both and pushes along her bike to leave them alone.

"Weird...You should be free by now," Gui Gui was puzzled.

After bidding goodbye, Aaron then approaches her and lifts up what he has brought with him to show her, "Guess you've not had lunch, right?"

Gui Gui finally realises Qiu Er's message, "Oh wait...Before that, I have a confession to make!"

Aaron begins to wonder, "I'll be glad to hear..."

She quickly passes him the letter, "I know that you must have seen this on the coffee table last night...I can apologise and explain how it ends up at my place..."

After Gui Gui said so, Aaron could not help smiling with amusement, "How has our queen of practical jokes turn into a meek peacemaker all of a sudden?"

She was quite disturbed by his remark, "Aren't you suppose to be angry? You just seemed so terribly offended the moment you left..."

"Well," Aaron just found it awkward to be reminded of his attitude. "Sorry..." he replied before she even has the chance to say it to him first. In his heart, he has not expected an unsuspecting girl like Gui Gui would discover the depth of his thoughts this fast. The process of telepathy between people, will it be possible?

Tikisomia: I had thought Ah Yi would officially go out with Xiao Feng in this episode but that's not the case...Nonetheless, I hope this two will stay together at least longer in ep 7 before Da Ye realises his love...


	11. Chapter 11

In a matter of less than two days, Gui Gui's swollen knees have miraculously healed. There are both good and bad sides to this recovery despite how much she tries to be thankful for it. The next day's morning, Gui Gui merely sits at the counter overseeing her stationery shop due to advice from the doctor to not move around too much in a busy manner.

The situation in the store is pretty slow to cause Gui Gui extreme boredom. At this point in time, she cannot help but wonder how did her daily routine sustains her all through the years. Watching each person entering in with barely a smile, passing her by ignorantly and then pacing up the stairs at the opposite end to the library upstairs, Gui Gui yawns lazily but finds it toughest to fall asleep in half wakefulness. She places the blame on the noisy bell chime.

Before long, she decides to stop herself from staring passively into space by taking out her little notepad and a glittering fancy pen. Sitting up straight, she aims to maintain full alertness and not to plunge into useless insensitivity.

"Hmmm...get my empty brain working...What shall I write about?" Gui Gui shuts her eyes to ponder in depth. Her world of imaginations awaits to be unlocked by her sense of intuition.

"Think...Think about your future...Then,...take an inspiring journey back to last few days' happenings..." The answer from within directing her trail of thoughts softly takes over...

Gui Gui opens her eyes in surprise and gasps, "Aaron's? How did it happen?"

From a corner, the door sounds to catch Gui Gui's attention. It was pushed open by none other than Aaron.

She attempts to avoid eye-contact with him at first instant. Yet, it does not work out after he has walked into the store.

Inevitably, they exchange quiet smiles although Gui Gui is noticeably a little uneasy. Not getting any clear cue that Aaron will be saying anything in particular to her, she pretends to be occupied and sets aside her unwritten notepad as he heads past.

In spite of not admitting, a rather let-down Gui Gui reminds herself that their interaction for today would not be taken to another level as of yet unlike the day before when he generously invited her over to his place.

"Oh...what's over is over...He can't be bothered more than that..." she mutters to herself.

Next minute, a wave of a hand infront of her eyes makes her look.

"Mr Yee, is there anything?" Gui Gui quickly asks the librarian before the counter.

He offers an ardent smile and begins, "Right...I thought you were still in your dreamland...Now, here is what I have to show you..."

Handing her a sheet of notice, Gui Gui was startled to read what was printed, "50% discount on regular and sale items for Sunset Library newly-registered members?"

Mr Yee nods to affirm, "Correct! You see, Gui Gui...It's our library's 10th anniversary this year and we're targetting to reach the 1000th-members' record...Hope you can understand..."

Gui Gui struggles to explain, "But Mr Yee, it's not like a 1000th anniversary...And...sales for this store's been really modest over the past months..."

He turns thoughtful seeing the change in her expression before promising further, "Okay...fine...Just bear with me for this month at least and the next...Please, Gui Gui...Things will surely improve...It's not going to be a problem..."

Gui Gui pouts with resignation, "You've been using the same words since this store's opening..."

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR 2011!

Tikisomia: I'm rooting for Ah Yi too but sad to say, he's the second lead...


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there anything?" Aaron asked after he opened the door for Gui Gui when he returned home later that day.

Looking somber, she forces a smile and hands him a giftcard, "This is the last remaining one from our store...I've kept it for quite some time but seems that holding onto it too long makes me overlook the expiry date..."

He takes it and flips over to read, "Oh...you're right..."

Gui Gui nods before requesting of him, "But I have just one condition..."

"No problem," he smiles.

"Well," Gui Gui turns hesitant. "I really can't offer a full $10 discount...Can we make it $5 instead?"

Although it makes Aaron wonder why Gui Gui would want to put so much pressure on herself to give the card to him, he merely agrees without question, "Anything you say!"

She is instantly relieved by his compliance, "Thank you!" It succeeds in bringing the usually bright smile back onto her pleading face. Having gotten Aaron to accept what she has taken a considerable time to willingly give up since he had registered too early to be granted half-price discounts on items in her store, Gui Gui bids goodbye to head back home just next door.

As for Aaron, he can tell that some matter is going on behind Gui Gui suddenly coming by. Yet, it is most apparent from her indecisiveness that she is not as inclined to let him know directly.

Entering once more back to an empty living room, Gui Gui figures that she had better give her parents a call to inform them of the current situation of the store.

"Please, Mom...Dad...I'm running out of allowances...and there's been so much of deficits since last year," Gui Gui prayed hard as she leaned weakly against the door behind and got down onto the floor.

The ringing tone stopped and Gui Gui could not wait to share her troubles with her parents.

"You have reached the mailbox of XXXXXXXXXX. At the sound of a beep, please record your message. Hang up when you are done. Thank you..."

Gui Gui was thoroughly disappointed, "It's always not your voices..." Ending the call, she then heard the sound of an incoming text message. Fighting back the heaviness of her heart within, she checked that it was from Qiu Er.

In a moment, the pressing of the doorbell was heard. Without a second thought, Gui Gui hastily opens the door.

"Hi," the person whom she least expected shows up.

Gui Gui finds it hard to put on a pretentious mask to cover up her worries and concerns. Her eyes gradually turn moist that she has to turn away from his gaze.

From the very start, he knows that something is of a bother, "Gui Gui?"

He steps closer as she did not respond despite how much she longed to be able to do so without reservations. Gui Gui does not dare to wipe her eyes dry or to show in any way that she is about to burst into tears any second.

Sensing how much of an effort she is putting in to convince that nothing is wrong, Aaron naturally breaks the limits between them both to pull her into a tight hug.

In his embrace, Gui Gui feels as though nothing said is already very well said. It calls to her realisation that he does care in a special way. The manner he holds her so protectively assures his regard for her free-flowing tears.

Tikisomia: Oh, I'm not sure abt it...In the manga, Xiao Feng ended up with Da Ye...


	13. Chapter 13

The next afternoon, having discussed the financial worries as regards to the stationery shop, Gui Gui and Aaron quietly awaits the librarian, Mr Yee's response on the matter in his office.

Turning to each other, both of them have on concerned looks. Yet, Aaron's steady gaze appears to be trying his best to assure her that they should always be aware of the positive side of things.

A little suspecting of the nature of the situation that would have brought two seemingly recent acquaintances, one being his newer member of the library and another, long-time sponsoring partner of library promotions, he mentally considers the benefits of not placing unreasonable demands on Gui Gui's store. He then clears his throat to regain their attention, crosses his arms before adding, "Have you two any idea on what shall I do if I were to fall back on my word?"

His question brings even more doubt to Gui Gui. In line with her expectation, she knew that the problem would not be settled so smoothly. Uneasy silence follows and she soon bows her head to apologise, "Sorry, Mr Yee...If you had already arranged the publicity for the upcoming promotion, then just go ahead as you wished..."

Beside her, Aaron appears troubled to see her surrendering to the plight for which they are coming against in the first place. He retorted, "I'm sure there has to be a way to reach a compromise...before the word starts spreading around...and..."

The librarian gestures for Aaron that it is not necessary to continue further. He clarified, "Okay now, let me say that I have yet to commence the promotion...You both are quick enough to prevent me from putting down the details early...Gui Gui, you should know that I can be a pretty understanding person sometimes..."

Seeing a comforting smile on his face, Gui Gui can breathe relief at last. He then pulls out one of the drawers and takes out a stack of newly-printed advertisement leaflets, "I can cancel the promotion as per your request...but do you mind distributing all these for me by the end of the week, and I do mean the two of you...'cause I still want to hold on to the target of 1000-members by the anniversary..."

They immediately agree wholeheartedly, which only makes Mr Yee brings out another 5 boxes full of leaflets.

Pushing out a heavy cart fully loaded with leaflets, Gui Gui is still contented with the outcome enough to keep her lip tight of all complaints. Nevertheless, at the sound of her loud stomach's growling, she stops to verbally reflect, "Despite how things go so well...I can't not think of heart-warming home-made dinner..."

Aaron also paused and turned back, "A home-made dinner?"

"Oh," Gui Gui scratched her head sheepishly. "I can only afford that much..."

He nodded, "That much...So not eating out..."

Her expression turns wistful again. After a brief ponder, he declared, "Why not? The treat's on me then..."

"Huh? Are we...?" Gui Gui was slightly blurred by his ambiguous meaning. After some moments of walking, she then realises that he is taking them to the nearest supermarket down the street.

Tikisomia: I hope so too...Find it weird that Aaron is cast as the second lead when he is more popular than Calvin...And as for this story of mine, I can't help thinking about Momo Love and Love Buffet while I was writing it for some reason...I meant this to be kind of slow-paced but now it seems that the development of Aaron and GG's feelings for each other is faster than expected.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night over at Gui Gui's place, Aaron was lending her a hand in preparing a unique dinner for them both out of the groceries he had bought with her from the supermarket earlier that day.

Checking the time as well as the carefully stirring the mixture of ingredients in the saucepan, Aaron decided that they should try tasting to see if everything was done right. Gui Gui quickly came by smilingly with spoons ready for the task, "I'm pretty sure that our new chef here will work wonders!"

He beamed with modesty and scooped a little of the simmering sauce, "It's been a while since I took charge of large portions of these..."

As he made such vague remark, Gui Gui wondered and turned to him, "You used to prepare lotsa these?"

He faced her with a presumably reserved expression, "Oh, I meant..." What followed was an uneasy tongue-tied moment for the usually confident Aaron.

Sensing the awkwardness, Gui Gui simply laughed off her question, "My, we shouldn't overcook! Let's try the flavour now!" She urged him and swallowed a mouthful of hot sauce. Aaron too did the same.

"Ahh...something could be amiss...What shall we add more next?" She thoughtfully suggested.

Aaron has a similar opinion as her.

"I know, soya sauce!"

"Sugar!"

Voicing out different kinds of ingredients simultaneously, both felt weird in a way. He then added with a smile, "Whether it's soy sauce or sugar, I think this teriyaki sauce will still end up with the right taste..."

"Oh yes," Gui Gui agreed. "It's gonna be sweet afterall..." Following, she pondered the rest dreamily in her heart, "Like right now...on this special day..." She was not certain if he knows that she is enjoying every minute spent with him.

Next moment, the cuckoo clock on the wall sounded as it struck twelve midnight.

"Aahhh!" Gui Gui had a jolt fright due to the sudden noise interrupting them both. She ended up grabbing tight onto Aaron. Yet, worse still, looking up at him caused her to behold a big black spider falling right onto his head from above.

"Aaron! That's a..." she found herself losing voice instead. On the other hand, he was all the more blank as to her overly agitated reaction. He hastily turned about to switch off the stove to better understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh no,..." Gui Gui wailed. It just so happened that his response caused the spider to take a great leap onto the floor away from him. In order to keep a considerable distance, Gui Gui naturally clinged closely onto him without a second thought to stay as much safe as possible.

"Please...please..." the miserable Gui Gui kept on uttering in a pitiful state.

"Don't worry...I see that it's gone..." she could hear him assuring against her ears. It was only now that she realised that she had unconsciously hugged him so tight. Pulling back slightly, she could not help but gaze onto his pair of softened eyes which also reciprocated with the same regard.

In the ensuing seconds, there was only exchange of mutual silence. He did not let go of her arms and she thus remained in his intimate embrace. Then, he effortlessly attempted to lessen the distance between them. Gui Gui figured he gradually closed his eyes. She did as well and the touch of his breath over hers could be felt more and more strongly. Soon, she experienced surely the tenderness of his lips against hers as their priceless moment together was added with a sweet tempting kiss.

"Counting from the early seconds of 2011 Valentine's Day morning - first kiss in my lifetime stolen by Aaron Yan...Signed: Gui Gui Wu Ying Jie..."

Tikisomia: Thanks alot for your encouragement...gives me the strength to carry on writing...This story is not that great. Therefore, I'm really grateful for you taking the time to leave comments for every chapter...I'm pretty much content already. Happy Valentine's Day! I agree that Calvin will never portray Ah Yi as well as Aaron, at least based on his previous performances. I wonder why Aaron is so adept at playing this kind of role. And it fits so perfectly with his looks as well, ha!


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my, these two boxes full are really burdensome," Qiu Er added as she carefully avoid kicking against them and grabbed a seat on the sofa in the living room.

Gui Gui could not agree less, "They are not the only ones...Aaron's got another three next door..."

Qiu Er's eyes widen in surprise, "Hey, there has to be something going on..." She glanced around suspiciously.

Gui Gui tried to appear not at all bothered by her remark just in case she has to start elaborating. Yet, next moment, Qiu Er stood up with concern spreading across her curious face. At a corner, Gui Gui too got up and aimed to dismiss the subject, "Qiu Er...how did you manage to find time to come by today?"

From the second she entered the house, this closest buddy of Gui Gui has already felt something fishy is going on. She then hurried over to the adjacent kitchen and opened the fridge, despite how Gui Gui attempted to stop her. Sniffing the covered food placed inside, Qiu Er realised the clue already. Turning to Gui Gui, who pretended unsuccessfully to be full of innocence, she declared, "I knew it! Leftover Teriyaki Chicken from Valentine's day, eh?"

Looking defeatedly at her, Gui Gui scratched her head, "Well, how shall I begin?"

Shutting the fridge, Qiu Er returned to Gui Gui's side and gradually eased her demanding tone, "Before you need to expain, do you think that I would even require you to begin?"

"Qiu Er?" Gui Gui got the idea that her best friend knew somehow what she is going to say. "Are you sure that you don't need to hear?"

Placing her hands on Gui Gui's shoulders, she patted her dear friend, "Come on, am I your nanny or something? But, tell you what...I did dig out some info about Aaron...He's actually gotten a huge load of transfer credits at our university so he practically doesn't need to take any course at all this term and still will be able to graduate before I do..."

"Really?" Gui Gui gasped. "I'd never asked him..." She then recalled the first time they had met at school...

When it came to stalking, there was nothing as easy as such for Gui Gui. She soon ended up at the university campus where Aaron was last seen at later that day. Taking in the familiar surroundings all about her, she was overcame by nostalgia once more.

Sighing regretfully, she wondered about the past years spent in this institution, "Wu Ying Jie...Wu Ying Jie...are you getting all upset again? Having withdrawn from my courses since a year back, why is fate bringing me here this very day?"

She crouched down and scratched her head. Her feelings were all mixed up, making her wanting to leave the place.

The sound of something dropping onto the ground near her interrupted her train of thought. She spun around the next second, only to find a permanent marker behind her.

...

He was extremely baffled by her rude remarks, "Excuse me, who is causing the trouble in the first place?"

Gui Gui simply walked past his side and headed away.

Staring on as she headed further into the distance, Aaron was ever offended and shouted out, "If you're not satisfied with dropping out of school, don't waste your time going after strangers. Work on your studies while you still can!"

Gui Gui stopped in her track but self-pride didn't cause her to look back. She figured that Aaron must have overheard her from a while ago.

End of Flashback...

"Gui! Spaced-out again?" Qiu Er waved infront of her.

"That means...he does take his studies seriously," she apparently uttered to herself before regaining awareness of the present again.

Qiu Er sighed upon hearing, "But, I don't get why does he have to waste time in the library nearly everyday...Gui Gui, are you simply gonna go steady with someone whom you're not that thoroughly familiar?"

Gui Gui only responded with a doubtful look.

Tikisomia: Oh no, I'm not offended at all...What you said is right, I have no clear idea of an overall plot for this story. I am just writing out whatever comes to mind as the story progresses. I'm also using this as a way to pass my free time and intend it to be something light-hearted and not heavy like mit. At this point, I'm really at a lost on how to continue...Hmmm...Wu Chun's new drama...the one with rainie? I think it's okay but I feel that the general storyline about a failed entrepreneur is kinda overused? I don't know...


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow, people really did take in those balloons from out of their windows!" Gui Gui beamed with excitement after waiting infront of the multi-storeyed apartment with Aaron for some time.

Aaron was glad too that their strategy worked out, "I'm sure those flyers attached to the balloons are enough to explain why we're doing this..."

Gui Gui nodded agreeingly. Having distributed hundreds of flyers for the library over the past few days, they decided to come up with a way to save their effort from walking up flights of stairs and thus, ended up sending up balloons with flyers stuck to them. Indeed, people did catch sight of them through their windows and managed to grab hold of nearly every balloon.

"A job well done!" Gui Gui declared with utmost satisfaction since they'd finished their rounds for the day. They're now left with less than half a box of those leaflets in Aaron's home so the next day should not pose any problem at all.

The two of them started gathering a couple of leftover balloons lying all around over the ground.

Not long, Gui Gui felt a light pull on her sleeve. Turning about, she saw a kid looking earnestly up at her.

"Oh, hi little fella!" she grinned and offered him a balloon in her hand.

After taking it from her, he then whistled right away and more children came running towards Aaron and her asking for those balloons. The pair has no choice but to give away cheerfully to the little ones.

Moments later, fate left Gui Gui and Aaron with the only two balloons not taken.

"Aaron, do you think we should release these two into the air as well?" she asked him while holding doubtfully onto it.

He turned to her, "Will it be more meaningful to do so?"

Gui Gui began to ponder, "Right, let's make this day more meaningful...Flyers...now,...ha! Let's tied up one of these little pebbles to it..." She then got down to pick up from the ground under the bench they had been sitting on.

Aaron was bemused by her idea. He did the same and asked, "Why pebbles?"

She met his gaze with a proud smile, "Hmmm...perhaps, even after releasing this lovely thing from my grasp, I'm still looking forward to its return someday..."

He wondered about her answer and unknowingly found himself growing fond of admiring deeply her sweet enthusiasm as she went about choosing that one unique pebble.

Tikisomia: I haven't seen the poster for Sunshine Angel yet...Hope it's going to be something comedic and not too serious...


	17. Chapter 17

"Clearance - 80% off..." Gui Gui wrote with a heavy heart over some old stock of stationery on the shelf. Even without offering discounts to library members, she was still not able to improve the situation of the store. Stuffing the marker into her pocket, she turned and glanced around. Sacrificing all day since a few years back to look after this place made her heart grow all the more nostalgic this second. She sighed while trying to shake off all regrets. Having arrived at a decision after endless consideration, she had better keep her word for it. Kicking lightly against a corner of the shelf, something on the floor caught her attention. Getting down, Gui Gui picked it up and realised it was none other than Aaron's library card.

"How come? Not a single book is listed...He's never borrowed anything at all?" Gui Gui was immensely surprised.

In the ensuing moment, footsteps approaching from the stairs was heard. She got up and saw Aaron and Mr Yee indulged in a conversation.

It didn't take long before they were aware of her looking intently at them.

Taking note of Gui Gui's obvious interest, Mr Yee added, "Hi Gui...We're just discussing about some nice books Aaron had borrowed recently..."

"Really?" Gui Gui was momentarily blank upon hearing so. She then hid Aaron's library card into her pocket. Beside Mr Yee, Aaron only offered a light nod seemingly to acknowledge Mr Yee's statement.

"Well," added Mr Yee again. "I'm very pleased with the hard work that you and Aaron had put in to distribute all my flyers. Find a time and the treat's on me, okay?"

Gui Gui and Aaron looked at each other hesitantly.

Sensing their uneasiness, Mr Yee merely patted Aaron's back before bidding goodbye to return to the library upstairs.

Left to themselves, Aaron was the one to break the icy silence, "Another two more hours to go...Need any help?"

Gui Gui felt somewhat at a lost on what to say for a second or two. Thinking back to what Mr Yee had said on behalf of Aaron to cover up for the time spent at the library bothered her seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, after taking out Aaron's library card from her pocket and staring at it for over an hour, Gui Gui still has no idea what she will do with it next. Returning to Aaron would make him suspect of why she did not give him right away since he lost it. However, more frustration stemmed from the fact that he had lied to him. Or more accurately, Mr Yee was the one keeping things from her? He has been her parents' long-time friend and so far, this is the only time she has encountered him lying to her. Whatever reason made him resort to doing so must be extremely significant. She stuck the card to her forehead and pressed her face against her bedroom wall. Scratching her head, she had to admit that the depth of trust between Aaron and her was amiss some sort.

Within the next minute, her cellphone rang. Gui Gui immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed hold of it. Her expectation plunged when she saw Qiu Er's number.

"Hello?" she answered weakly.

"Gui? Hey you're still up!"

"Ya," she touched the reddened part of her forehead where the library card once was and turned despondent.

"Okay great...'Cause I have something to tell you..." Qiu Er sounded as excited as always.

"About?" Gui Gui inquired indifferently.

"Oh...None other than your Aaron!"

Gui Gui was momentarily alerted and heavy silence followed before her buddy spoke up again.

...

Hanging up, Gui Gui was not sure what to make out of all that had been revealed to her. Aaron and her has just started their relationship days ago and now, there was inevitable confusion. Leaning over the open window, she looked up and there was also a window still brightly lit across next door. Tonight's chilly breeze made her wish for more soothing warmth.

"Could that be Aaron's room?" she uttered to herself. "He's also staying up late?"

There was no answer to her doubt. She glanced above and what appeared right away was a tiny speck of a distant airplane flying past the rooftop of Aaron's home.

Gui Gui sighed wistfully, "Not a shooting star for me?" She thought for a while and casting away pensiveness, she softly made a humble wish.

Tikisomia: No I haven't watched ep 11...gonna skip that 'cause I don't have the time and will jump straight to ep 12.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Gui Gui woke up early to start arranging her old college textbooks in her study room. She managed to get quite a number of boxes for this task. A little overwhelmed by so many old books, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing to gather them all out once again.

Wearing a mask to protect herself from the thick dust, she stopped halfway, "Oh, should all these go to the garbage bag instead?"

Pondering over once more, she muttered under her breath, "Decision...decision...am I making the right one, Gui?"

Getting up on her feet once more, she figured that she had better go to the kitchen and wet the cloth in her hand to wipe off the nasty dust flying all over the room.

Reaching there, it annoyed her even more upon discovering she had forgotten to take out the full garbage the previous night. Taking off her mask, she grabbed it impatiently and headed out of the front door.

The moment she stepped out, lifting her gaze and there was Aaron infront of the gate. Gui Gui was suprised.

Though some distance apart, she could easily noticed the calm smile on his face from the porch of her house. Gui Gui was somewhat concerned that he would notice her hesitance. Next minute, he held up also a bag of garbage in his hand, hinting to her that they could throw away both of theirs together.

Gui Gui seemed to be more at ease that instant. She paused briefly before running down the steps and over to the gate to join him.

"Morning," he greeted naturally. Gui Gui returned with a light smile.

They then walked together to the garbage-emptying site. Throughout the while, there was tacit silence between them. Gui Gui was still extremely uncertain of what to voice out with regard to all that happened the day before. On the other hand, Aaron seemed to be on the receiving end of her unspoken heaviness.

The moment he threw his garbage into the bin, Gui Gui was subsequently observant on how light it was compared to hers. Inside her, she unknowingly compared it to the issues weighing down on her heart in contrast with Aaron's apparently carefree attitude.

Still in her thoughts, the touch of Aaron's hand on hers after he took hold of her own garbage made her jerk backwards. Before she realised it, Gui Gui had refused his grasp, "Sorry, I just held the garbage..."

He was somewhat amused and chuckled after flinging Gui Gui's garbage into the bin, "I did too...Both of us..." He waved his hands before her eyes.

She then looked away as her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. Soon, Aaron's words sort of ring a bell in her mind. Not only she has been keeping his library card from him, even he himself lied to her indirectly. It's a two-way street.

All awkwardness forgotten, she turned to him and their gazes met. Now that she truly saw, his soft raven eyes did speak of much depths. Perhaps even more of what she could not perceive through his interaction with her minutes ago. She found herself instinctively reaching up to his face. His expression changed from that of bright cheer to a greater extent, yearnful. He held her hand, this time more fervently.

Running her finger to beneath his eyes, Gui Gui uttered worriedly, "They're swollen with dark circles...do they hurt?"

Right after she asked, Aaron cringed a little with pain.

Quickly taking his hand, Gui Gui pulled him along to rush back to her home, "I've not had breakfast yet...We had better cook something nutritious for you..."

Tikisomia: Thanks, but hope I'm not making this draggy and that Guilun's interaction is more refreshing...As for Love Buffet, I just have the premonition that Xiao Feng will still end up with Da Ye, not that I like it at all...Yet, I'm really happy that there is Amber Ann for Ah Yi...I hope this new pair will really get together...crossing my finger!


	20. Chapter 20

In the kitchen of her home, Gui Gui was by the stove cooking brown rice and egg porridge when she unknowingly dozed off. A little later, it was Aaron who went up to her and the warm touch of his hand over hers gradually taking hold of the ladle together that alerted her senses.

She immediately told him, "Sorry, it's gonna take a while..."

He turned to her with a gaze that seemed to convince he has no need of any apology in the least.

Gui Gui was somewhat uncertain of his implication and came up with an idea, "Ah, why not you try a little here..." She hoped earnestly that it would satisfy his hunger meantime.

She got hold of a spoon and let Aaron tasted a little but not without herself blushing in the process.

When their eyes met, Gui Gui tried to avert his in the ensuing moment. Overcame by shyness, the awkwardness of the situation made her wanted to turn away to keep watch over the boiling porridge when Aaron grabbed hold of her.

Still feeling overly uneasy and in the midst of the tempting silence, Aaron lifted her hand and kissed softly. "Thank you," he added and reached up to her face. Gui Gui then recalled how she had been extremely concerned about him a while back outside her home.

Releasing her cares, she then hugged him tight without further a thought.

Flashback...

Hanging up, Gui Gui was not sure what to make out of all that had been revealed to her. Aaron and her has just started their relationship days ago and now, there was inevitable confusion. Leaning over the open window, she looked up and there was also a window still brightly lit across next door. Tonight's chilly breeze made her wish for more soothing warmth.

"Could that be Aaron's room?" she uttered to herself. "He's also staying up late?"

End of flashback...

How much she wished to be there at that certain moment to wipe away his tears.

Drawing her even more closer to himself, he assured, "I'm okay, really...From this moment onwards, let us not make each other worry..."

Clinging wholeheartedly onto him, Gui Gui merely shook her head as if not willing to agree. Her response physically resonated over his throbbing chest muscles. She could not help not fussing over all that mattered to him. Aaron understood though it hurt him exceedingly to bother her when in holding back, he still could not bring himself to explain much.

Tikisomia: Thanks...I watched the end already...Really saddens me to see that Ah Yi did not end up with Amber Ann...


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Gui Gui and Aaron decided that they should spare at least a day for just the two of them to go on a special date.

Walking down the path away from their homes and with her hand held tightly in his, Gui Gui gradually stopped in her track. She turned to face Aaron.

He wondered, "What's wrong?"

Lips curving into a serene smile, Gui Gui shook her head lightly, "Nothing big...Just...this..." She took out that infamous permanent bright yellow marker from her skirt pocket.

"It's the one..." Aaron recognised it all so clear.

Flashback...

Gui Gui pressed the bell a few more times but was offered no response. Biting her lip with impatience, she scorned, "I knew it! Causing me a fall and now I have to wait under this extremely chilly weather just so you would answer this door! Alright, now you asked for it!"

She got down on her knees and grabbed out a piece of permanent marker from her pocket. Grinning mischievously, she drew on his sneakers while imagining his pitiful reaction, "Let's make it a bright yellow sun against a white and blue background. Ha!"

...

The next morning, Aaron was about to leave home for school when he realised what was done to his sneakers. Purely surprised at first, he then began to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. With no other choice but a pair of flip-flops, he was somewhat angered over what happened and decided to get thick plain white adhesive tape from possibly a close-by stationery shop to cover up the misdeeds of some mysterious being roaming about.

He set off with uneasy emotions as each time a look down at his funny shoes made him wanted to avoid all passers-by along the way. This kind of attitude just caused him more difficulty in finding any life-saving shop that he could manage to spot.

End of Flashback...

Next moment, Gui Gui got down and drew that same eye-catching grinning sun on her own pair of sneakers which she was wearing. When she's done, she looked up at him, "There, now I'm making it fair for both of us right?"

Aaron pondered and then stooped down to her eye level, "I think that's not quite enough..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui was astounded. "Oh, Aaron...you're gonna punish this pitiful girl even more?" She wailed.

He smiled and offered his hand to help her up on her feet again, "Can I have it?"

Gui Gui was much more confused by now. Aaron then hinted for her to pass him the marker.

When she did, it appeared that her heart was pounding over what he was going to do with it.

Then, it turned out that he proceeded to draw a many times bigger smiley sun on his plain t-shirt.

"Oh," Gui Gui gasped with concern. "Aaron, you're gonna spoil your shirt!"

He simply took her hand, "It's just the opposite, Gui Gui...It brightens up my life instead..."

Looking at him with an expression that spoke of how deeply she was touched by his words and actions, Gui Gui simply hugged him close and he did the same.

Tikisomia: So sorry for the long silence...Been busy with another fic of mine as I feel like continuing it all of a sudden...I watched the end of LB already...Pity Ah Yi...


	22. Chapter 22

"Student ID?" Aaron returned with hesitance as the counter clerk requested from him abruptly.

Moments ago, Gui Gui has been attacked by hiccups and they decided to come into this store to get her a drink. However, in order to get student discount, it is still the first time that Aaron was asked for proof of identity.

Before could decide on how to response, Gui Gui merely spoke up, "He truly is a student of the nearby university...I can bear witness to that..."

The clerk simply did not buy her words, "Excuse me, is showing his ID that much of a trouble for him? I'm only doing my job..."

Gui Gui naturally could sense the uneasiness in Aaron. She stopped him from taking it out of his wallet, "Forget it, I'll pay for that then..." She quickly dug out her purse.

Aaron has to refuse her help and urged, "Don't worry...We should not cause a scene unreasonably..."

Gui Gui looked at him worriedly, "Aaron, your ID is..." She could not find the courage to say further but concern was written all across her doubtful face.

He then produced his student ID to the clerk.

After scanning, it was handed back to Aaron, "It appears to be a fake ID...Is that why you don't dare to show it to me in the first place?"

Gui Gui turned to him dejectedly, "Aaron, why did you?"

He assured her that all will be fine. "You just wait for me outside while I explain to him, okay?" he asked of her.

Although with much reluctance, Gui Gui did as told and walked out of the store, glancing behind her once every moment to make sure that Aaron would be alright.


	23. Chapter 23

Walking home later that day, both Gui Gui and Aaron were already disheartened over how a highly-anticipated date of theirs had turned out.

In the midst of the silence, she did not ask him exactly what had gone wrong. She believed in the telepathy linking their hearts as one. What was not said could mean much more than words uttered.

Soon, they had reached Gui Gui's gate. She turned to him and smiled assuringly, "Thank you for today...I will treasure every moment spent..." Letting go of her hand, she took out her keys and left his side.

Watching her trying to suppress all signs of disappointment, Aaron could not bear to see Gui Gui forcing herself to put up a brave front. He went after her and quickly disclosed, "I grew up in an orphanage..."

She faced him back with surprise, "Orphanage?"

He nodded, "The reason why I was only conditionally accepted into the university is because they can't verify my identity..."

"Can't verify?" Gui Gui was all the more confused. "Why so, Aaron?"

He continued, "My own parents left me at the orphanage when their business failed and I was still a toddler then...But few months ago, they suddenly decided it is now time for me to return to them...After so many years, they have rebuilt their business and it is now flourishing...They wish for me to be their successor..."

Gui Gui found herself hard to believe such a story, "But, you don't seem to favour their plan for you...That's why you escaped from them all the way to this neighbourhood?"

He affirmed, "It's not that simple, they will only have me back if I provide to them my health records...Because...heart disease runs in my family..."

She gasped, "My...Why do your parents have to be this demanding?" The thought of Aaron being sick hurt her to the brim. "Then, are you...?"

Feeling her concern, he smiled and drew her near to himself to console her with a hug. Shaking his head, "I can't have any share of genetic health problem...'cause I need to protect you..."

Gui Gui breathed with utmost relief, "Then, you taking long-distance exams in the library with Mr Yee as your invigilator...How did they go? Have you gotten your results?"

"Not yet, but I will soon, by tomorrow...Gui Gui, wait for my good news, alright?" he told.

She smiled upon knowing that he was still an optimistic student. No matter what the current circumstances may be, she has the faith to look forward to his success, for he would always be her irresistible genius.


	24. Chapter 24

"What? All rooms have been occupied? Are you kidding me?" Gui Gui fumed upon hearing the school's dormitory staff replied.

She confirmed, "Yes, I'm afraid that I can't fit you in anymore because there is simply not a single one available for you during this new term..."

Gui Gui was shocked and then felt like bursting into tears, "But I have sold everything, even my store and only home all because my parents have stopped sending me allowances and I lost touch with them...to pay for the course fees and a dorm room...You see, I was already granted readmission to this university and that's the fact!"

The staff shook her head, "I have already explained..." She held up a letter which Gui Gui had presented to her a while ago and said further, "You overlooked the instruction which indicated you have to respond to us online at least week before moving into this dorm, which you failed...So sorry, Wu Ying Jie...There's nothing I can do for you..."

"Oh," Gui Gui realised that there was no use pleading for it was all her own mistake. It was like doomsday for her as she would have to drag her luggage with her all around with no place to stay for the day, or even for as long as she could stand wandering on the streets.

On the other hand, Aaron was all excited upon receiving his exams results slip. He has no idea what they were for he was hoping to open it with Gui Gui by his side. Rushing towards her home, he stopped abruptly before the locked gate when he saw a 'SOLD' sign hanging on it.

Extremely startled, he glanced up at her home to notice the curtains all drawn with the lights all out.

"What's going on?" he regretted for not coming by the first thing in the morning that day. Trying to push the gate open, he gave up after numerous unsuccessful attempts. He then shouted out Gui Gui's name many times but there was no reply.

Taking out his cellphone, he called her number anxiously.

After getting repeatedly a number of automated messages, he brainstormed on where he should go about looking for her. Next moment, something flying past caught his attention.

It was a balloon with a pebble attached to it. He realised it was strangely familiar and grabbed hold of it. Upon a closer look, there was also a little strip of note dangling from it.

He read, "If only,...Aaron and I can be together always forever..."

Flashback...

After taking it from her, he then whistled right away and more children came running towards Aaron and her asking for those balloons. The pair has no choice but to give away cheerfully to the little ones.

Moments later, fate left Gui Gui and Aaron with the only two balloons not taken.

"Aaron, do you think we should release these two into the air as well?" she asked him while holding doubtfully onto it.

He turned to her, "Will it be more meaningful to do so?"

Gui Gui began to ponder, "Right, let's make this day more meaningful...Flyers...now,...ha! Let's tied up one of these little pebbles to it..." She then got down to pick up from the ground under the bench they had been sitting on.

Aaron was bemused by her idea. He did the same and asked, "Why pebbles?"

She met his gaze with a proud smile, "Hmmm...perhaps, even after releasing this lovely thing from my grasp, I'm still looking forward to its return someday..."

He wondered about her answer and unknowingly found himself growing fond of admiring deeply her sweet enthusiasm as she went about choosing that one unique pebble.

End of flashback...

After a while of thought, Aaron quicken his pace and started running towards a place where he assumed in his heart where Gui Gui might be found.

Tikisomia: Thanks, hope I'm not making Aaron too much of a sad case...


	25. Chapter 25

Walking down the path along the school's gardens, Gui Gui was downright dejected. Having no sense of a direction she should follow, she merely stopped by an empty bench. Pulling her luggage to the side, she slumped onto the seat with a downcast face.

Indeed, now considering the huge decision she has made to return to her studies, she felt extremely burdened by her impulsiveness. She has her own self to blame. If only all this was a joke, she could lift up her gaze with anticipation to the clear bright blue sky above her. Yet, she could not do so. With her head hung low, the despondent gaze with which she beheld the ground under her made her suddenly aware that her shoelace has gotten loose again.

She sighed and lunged forward to try and fix them.

Yet, unknowingly, a person has approached her close and got down to slowly tie them up once again for her instead. Gui Gui was surprised.

He looked up at her, "Guess after all that walking, I need to give someone her much-needed rest..."

"Aaron?" she did not expect him to be able to find her at all.

He took her hands, "I did say that I will protect you, right?"

It required her some courage to face him in a moment like this. Still, emotions began welling up inside her. Not certain whether it was all relief or heartache, she simply let go of all cares to hug him tight.

He was glad that at such a time like this, she trust him enough to cling towards himself. "Gui Gui, I was worried..."

Tears wet her eyes as she choked, "I thought that I could manage on my own but..."

She pulled apart and seeing her sadness, Aaron reached up to wipe her face dry, "Was it because of something I'd once said?"

His question made her recalled...

Flashback...

He smirked upon seeing her so flustered, "Thanks to your repeated use of this yellow marker, you unintentionally cleared the air for me..."

His words reminded Gui Gui that she had written on the paper plane with the same permanent marker.

Aaron knocked her forehead lightly to bring her out of her thoughts, "Miss Wu Ying Jie, is this the kind of attitude I should get from you after all those rounds of hide-and-seek throughout this whole morning...Tell me now, how did you know my home?"

Gui Gui found it all the more ridiculous that she should explain everything to the most unfriendly neighbour she had ever met on planet earth. She retorted, "If you're that smart, just stop standing in the way and find out for yourself."

He was extremely baffled by her rude remarks, "Excuse me, who is causing the trouble in the first place?"

Gui Gui simply walked past his side and headed away.

Staring on as she headed further into the distance, Aaron was ever offended and shouted out, "If you're not satisfied with dropping out of school, don't waste your time going after strangers. Work on your studies while you still can!"

Gui Gui stopped in her track but self-pride didn't cause her to look back.

End of flashback...

She forced an uneasy smile. Realising so, Aaron drew her towards himself again, "Sorry,..."

"It's okay, Aaron," Gui Gui gathered her strength to assure him.

"Then, let's go back to my home," he suggested.

Gui Gui turned thoughtful. She remembered days ago, when she accidentally came across the letter by her ex-neighbours, Mr and Mrs Jones, addressed to Aaron in his home.

Stepping back, she grasped onto the handle of her luggage, "I don't want to be a burden to you..."

Confusion spread across Aaron's concerned face, "Why would you be? Is there something troubling you, Gui Gui?"

She looked away, "If the reason why Mr and Mrs Jones let you stay in their home is because you will watch out for me, I don't think I can take that..."

It dawned on him that she had discovered the truth. He caught her hand before she went on her way, "Gui Gui, that letter doesn't explain the way everything that has happened to us...Our relationship cannot be defined by pen and paper..."

He pulled her close to him, "Please, I need you to believe me, Gui Gui..."

Flashback...

"Hey, what's that kind of look?" Qiu Er questions as she gets down from the bike.

Gui Gui just faces her indifferently and holds up a letter to her eye-level.

"Huh? For who?" Qiu Er shrugged and hurried over to lend a hand to her friend.

"Him...Who else? That's his name," Gui Gui clarified.

Qiu Er's eyes widen with curiosity, "Then, what are you waiting for, Gui? Let's see what's inside!"

Gui Gui immediately steps back, "Qiu Er! I can't, even though I have the urge to do so!"

Such struggle between conscience and desire does not appear to make sense in Qiu Er's world of impulse. She demanded, "Then, tell me who's the sender and I'll dig out more info for you!"

Gui Gui simply shakes her head in response.

"What the...?" Qiu Er let go of her and folding her arms in disbelief, she figures that the girl must be out of her mind.

Seeing the confused expression on Qiu Er, Gui Gui attempts to clear the air fast and reveals, "Sorry, this one is actually from Mr and Mrs Jones, my ex-neighbours..."

...

Qiu Er hit her head in giving up, "Alright now...I have classes to attend...Bye now!" She waves to them both and pushes along her bike to leave them alone.

"Weird...You should be free by now," Gui Gui was puzzled.

After bidding goodbye, Aaron then approaches her and lifts up what he has brought with him to show her, "Guess you've not had lunch, right?"

Gui Gui finally realises Qiu Er's message, "Oh wait...Before that, I have a confession to make!"

Aaron begins to wonder, "I'll be glad to hear..."

She quickly passes him the letter, "I know that you must have seen this letter on the coffee table last night...I can apologise and explain how it ends up at my place..."

After Gui Gui said so, Aaron could not help smiling with amusement, "How has our queen of practical jokes turn into a meek peacemaker all of a sudden?"

She was quite disturbed by his remark, "Aren't you suppose to be angry? You just seemed so terribly offended the moment you left..."

"Well," Aaron just found it awkward to be reminded of his attitude. "Sorry..." he replied before she even has the chance to say it to him first. In his heart, he has not expected an unsuspecting girl like Gui Gui would discover the depth of his thoughts this fast. The process of telepathy between the hearts of two people, will it be possible?

End of flashback...

She only turned to him wistfully, "Aaron, I don't understand why things have to turn out to be this complicated..." Releasing her hand from his grip, she reached up to his face and tears gradually filled her yearning eyes.

He gently held her hand over his own temple. Closing the little gap in between them, he stepped forward to kiss her deeply. It seemed as though all questions lingering in her world were momentarily cast away by his intimate response. Her eyes closed, Gui Gui readily inched closer and closer towards Aaron. The scent of his breath was all that she was aware of as time between them stood still. "Aaron, I do love you..." she heard her heart uttering well inside her surely without denial.


	26. Chapter 26

After heading back to Aaron's home together later that day, Gui Gui finally gave in to staying with him for the time being.

Flipping through a number of thick photo-albums which Aaron showed her, she marveled upon seeing the many wonderful pictures, "So these were all taken at the orphanage...You really are close to those lovely children..."

He sat down beside her and pointed at one of them, "And that's the really big kitchen which I was responsible for since a teenager..."

"Oh wow..." she realised by now how he got his cooking training from...Gradually, she recalled...

Flashback...

Checking the time as well as the carefully stirring the mixture of ingredients in the saucepan, Aaron decided that they should try tasting to see if everything was done right. Gui Gui quickly came by smilingly with spoons ready for the task, "I'm pretty sure that our new chef here will work wonders!"

He beamed with modesty and scooped a little of the simmering sauce, "It's been a while since I took charge of large portions of these..."

As he made such vague remark, Gui Gui wondered and turned to him, "You used to prepare lotsa these?"

He faced her with a presumably reserved expression, "Oh, I meant..." What followed was an uneasy tongue-tied moment for the usually confident Aaron.

Sensing the awkwardness, Gui Gui simply laughed off her question, "My, we shouldn't overcook! Let's try the flavour now!" She urged him and swallowed a mouthful of hot sauce. Aaron too did the same.

End of flashback...

She faced him with an all-knowing grin, "That's what you were trying to tell me...but you just didn't have the guts to..."

"Huh?" Aaron wondered blurly. She then purposefully dismissed and closed the album in her hand to reach out for another one.

He smiled in defeat, "I'll get the guest room prepared for your use in an hour's time..."

"Thanks," Gui Gui expressed. Yet, deep inside, she has reservations but in spite of those, there was no better solution in place at present.

Seeing through her hesitations, Aaron took her hand and assured, "I can choose not to comply with your ex-neighbours' requirement for me to continue living in this home anytime out of my own free will...But still, I want more than anything to be with you, Gui Gui...Trust me...It's not because I can't do so that I'm not moving out...but you know the reason...more so, we know..."

Listening to all Aaron had uttered to console her, Gui Gui nodded to acknowledge her understanding, no matter how questionable it was. She then requested, "I guess without your parents sending you away, there wouldn't be so much of priceless memories which you were able to share with those children in the orphanage, right?"

He considered her question and then nodded with a grateful smile.

Gui Gui held onto his hand with a somber expression, "So, is there by any chance you will...forgive them, Aaron?"

This time, he really ought to take Gui Gui's question seriously. He took some while of pondering in silence.

She then continued, "I understand what it means to have your parents leaving you on your own...That's a part of my life...It hurts...and so I don't want you to regret in the end..."

He returned her wistful gaze with more acceptance. Next, he leaned forward to plant a light kiss on her forehead, "I will...as long as you want me to..."

Gui Gui was glad. He then told that he would start cooking up dinner for both of them since he knew that she had skipped her meals all day until now.

After he left her side, Gui Gui focused her attention back on the pages of photos. Studying each one intently, they lifted her moods considerably. This orphanage where Aaron grew up in was surely appealing to her minute by minute. She wished for a chance to visit it with him one day.

While she was almost finishing up another book, there was suddenly the sounding of the doorbell. Gui Gui got up. Since Aaron was busy in the kitchen, she figured that she might as well answer it.

"Coming!" Gui Gui hurried over and opened.

Of all days, she was immensely taken aback upon greeting the visitors standing at the doorway who would come by at such an hour.

She gasped, "Mom...Dad!"

In the ensuing moment, Aaron too rushed to see who had turned up. Beholding Gui Gui's surprised expression, he almost could not believe her, "Your parents?"

In the midst of such major confusion, there slowly appearing outside at the gate was a little balloon flying past and alighting onto the soft grassy ground by means of a mini pebble attached to itself.


	27. Chapter 27

Gui Gui leaned back and reclined her seat a little. Next, she merely placed the inflight magazine over her face while shutting her eyes tight.

Beside her, Aaron was somewhat concerned, "Are you afraid of heights?"

The magazine dropped and she turned to him, "Bingo! Oh, this is my first time travelling on an airplane!"

He gave a consoling smile and offered his hand, "Just cling onto me...and imagine me wrapping up every single bit of your fears within this palm of my hand, keeping the lid over them...How does that sound?"

The pouting Gui Gui soon felt at ease and her furrowed brows now replaced with a bright carefree expression. She smilingly grasped Aaron's hand and rested her head on his strong shoulder, "Thanks..."

It delighted him alot to see her mood once more brimming with happiness. Gui Gui then added, "So we're surely visiting the orphanage during our summer break, right?"

He nodded, "Ain't it great, we're both able to attend the same university in the States and also living close to each other?"

Just the thought of what he said provided Gui Gui much bliss, "Of course, our parents turn out to be long-time business partners...It seems that God is on our side this time...Hopefully, it won't take much time before dad and mom can join us once they've settled all matters in this country..."

"Right," he agreed fully.

After some pondering, she brought up another topic again, "Oh, I don't understand why that balloon ends up losing the wish you've written down...I only found the pebble attached without that strip of paper..."

Aaron simply shrugged and teased her, "Let's just keep that a secret for myself then?'

Gui Gui responded with a frown again, "Come on, Aaron...would you please tell me what's in there?"

He dismissed and pretended to close his eyes, "I need to catch up on my sleep...getting a little tired now..."

It annoyed Gui Gui greatly, "Oh...sleepy head...I'll keep on chasing you for the answer no matter what..." She has no choice but to grab a seat pillow to at least enjoy a nap...Yet, she could not resist stealing a number of glances at his handsome face before dozing off. It was worthwhile to be resting in his company after all.

-THE END-

Thank You for Reading!


End file.
